Haru-haru (day by day)
by KyuKha23
Summary: Hanya cerita seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merindukan keluarga harmonisnya seperti dulu.
1. Chapter 1

Titlle :Haru haru (day by bay)

Genre : Friendship, brotherhip, dan family

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kyu's oemma, kyu's Appa, etc. (bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu –mungkin-)

Summary : ngak bisa buat summary, jadi baca aja langsung.

p.s : sangat menerima kritik, dan saran. TAPI DILARANG NGEBASH. Kalau ngak suka, tinggal klik tombol 'Back'

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki berusia 19 tahunan itu menyuapkan Sphagetti ke mulutnya dengan rakus, membiarkan bumbunya mengotori tepi bibirnya. Tak ada niat untuk menawarkan makanannya kepada laki laki yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya.

"kau yakin ingin kembali ke sana kyunie" laki-laki yang lebih tua menatap ragu pada pria 19 tahun itu. Laki-laki yang di panggil kyunie itu mengeluh keras-keras.

"_hyung_ kau sudah 8 kali menanyakan itu. Aku harus kembali hyung. Setidaknya melihat _eomma _dan_ hyung_ ku dari jauh pun tak masalah. Kau jangan takut. Aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh" Kyuhyun –laki-laki 19 tahun itu– menatap siwon dengan penuh keyakinan. Meyakinkan _'hyungnya'_ bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"tapi kyu.." siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat kyuhyun menatapnya dengan jengah. "kau tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera meyusulmu" kyuhyun yang baru saja memasukkan gulungan _sphagetti_ ke mulutnya langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan siwon. Dengan cekatan siwon mengangsurkan segelas air untuknya.

"pelan-pelan kyunie" kyuhyun dengan sigap menyambar air yang diberikan siwon, menegaknya hingga menyisakan setengah gelasnya.

"hyung, aku tidak mengijinkanmu ikut" kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan pandangan protes.

"aku tidak meminta pendapatmu kali ini kyu" kyuhyun baru akan melontarkan protes ketika siwon kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, kita pulang sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang harus kuurus" Kyuhyun cukup kesal dengan keputusan sepihak siwon, tapi jika iwon sudah begini dia bisa apa. Siwon memang acap kali mengalah dengannya menuruti semua kata-katanya. Tapi jika Siwon sudah memutuskan secara sepihak dan menghentikan pembicaraan sepihak itu artinya Siwon memang tidak ingin di bantah.

"s_top your disgusting act_!" siwon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. kyuhyun mendengus sebal, dan kemudian memasukkan gulungan terakhir sphagetti kemulutnya, menuntaskan makan siangnya.

Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu ruang kerja appanya dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan decitan yang akan mengganggu konsentrasi appannya. Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintunya ketika ia telah masuk kedalam ruang kerja bergaya klasik itu.

"appa.." panggil kyuhyun ketika tn. Cho sama sekali tak mengindahkan kehadirannya dan justru lebih asik bercumbu dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dihadapannya.

"hmmm." Tuan Cho hanya menanggapi panggilan anaknya dengan gumaman, tak ada niat sikitpun mengalihkan pandanganya dari kertas-kertas yang terlihat lebih menarik untuknya.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Appanya jarang dirumah, dan sekalinya ada dirumah appanya justru lebih memilih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu di banding berbincang atau sekedar makan dengannya.

"appa aku akan kembali ke korea" Kyuhyun langsung mengungkapkan apa yang membuatnya bissa berada diruangan yang paling dia hindari itu, tidak ada basa-basi untuk sekedar menanyak kabar atau 'apa yang sedang appa lakukan ?', karna diapun tau, appanya tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk menjawab hal-hal tak penting seperti itu.

Tuan Cho menghentikan aktivitasnya, kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas-kertas itu. Di tatapnya kyuhyun mencari celah bahwa anak itu sekarang tengah bercanda hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan celah itu. Ia justru melihat keseriusan di pandangan tajam anaknya. Tuan Cho menghela napas pelan.

"apa lagi yang kau harapkan kyuhyun-ah"

"aku tidak berharap apapun lagi appa. Apa yang bisa kuharap lagi? Ketika mereka telah memiliki keluarga baru dan mungkin telah melupakanku"

"lalu?"

"Aku hanya merindukan mereka. Hanya ingin melihat eomma dan hyung, itu saja" kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"terserah kau saja" tuan Cho kembali menekuni tumpukan kertas-kertas yang telah di abaikannya. "enam bulan. Hanya 6 bulan"

"anni, 1 tahun. 1 tahun saja appa, bukankah 6 bulan terlalu singkat, mengingat aku telah menunggu 15 tahun untuk bertemu mereka" Tuan Cho hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan tanda dia tidak setuju dengan permintaan kyuhyun.

"appa aku janji 1 tahun tidak lebih. . Aku janji jika kau membiarkanku menemui mereka selama tahun, aku tidak akan lagi memaksa untuk menemui mereka. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kali." kali ini kyuhyun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _andalannya, tuan cho yang melihatnya hanya mendesah. Ia tidak akan bisa menolak jika telah melihat _puppy eyes_ kyuhyun yang sangat mirip dengan mantan istrinya.

"tidak lebih" senyum kyuhyun berkembang mendengar ucapan tuan cho yang cukup lirih.

"gomawo appa" kyuhyun baru akan keluar dari ruangan itu ketika akhirnya dia berbalik "ah ya... appa, jangan bilang-bilang pada eomma dan hyung jika aku telah kembali ke korea"

Tuan Cho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang baru dikatakan anaknya. Bukankah sebelumnya dia bilang bahwa dia ingin menemui eomma dan hyung-nya ? kenapa sekarang justru tidak membiarkannya memberi tau kepada mereka?

"ayolah, appa.. aku ingin membuat kejutan" kyuhyun kembali memelas pada appanya, menunjukan_ puppy eyes_nya yang membuat appanya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika mendengar Tuan Cho mengeluh dengan keras, itu artinya dia tidak dapat menolak permintaan kyuhyun.

**_To : MaSiwon_**

**_Hyung, aku sudah sampai di korea! Kirim alamat apartementnya sekarang!_**

Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan hpnya ke dalam saku celananya. Kembali ditarik kopernya yang dari tadi setia mengikutinya. Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya, sehingga dia kembali menarik benda pipih yang 2 menit lalu di simpannya

**_From : MaSiwon_**

**_Syukurlah. 1 minggu lagi aku akan sana. Jaga dririmu baik-baik selama aku tidak ada. Jangan telat makan, jangan kelelahan, dan jangan main game hingga lupa waktu. Apartement Galleria Foret dia Junghwa-dong, lantai 25._**

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya membaca pesan siwon, yang seperti seorang eomma yang menasehati anaknya. ia kembali menyimpan benda pipih itu kedalam saku celananya. Memanggil satu taxi untuk mengantarkannya ke apartement yang baru saja siwon berikan alamatnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal apartement. Siwon baru saja membeli apartemen mewah yang akan dihuninya bersama kyuhyun selama mereka di korea.

Kyuhyun sendiri cukup sadar diri untuk tidak datang tiba-tiba kerumah lamanya yang sekarag di tempati oleh oemma dan hyungnya bersama keluarga barunya. Bukankah akan sangat janggal jika anak yang telah 15 tahun pergi tanpa kabar dan berita, tiba-tiba kembali datang dan hidup bersama. Dan kyuhyun telah menceritakan itu pada siwon, dan siwon sangat setuju dengan kyuhyun, bahkan di sisi lain siwon senang, bukankah itu artinya ia bisa tinggal satu rumah lagi dengan sepupunya yang telah 15 tahun ini, tak pernah jauh-jauh darinya.

Kyuhyun menghempasakan badannya keatas kasur King Size yang ada disalah satu kamar apartement yang dibeli siwon. Apartement ? hey, ini bukan apartement biasa, ini apartement dengan jenis penthouse. Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin hyungnya –sepupunya- itu membeli sebuah penthouse ? sementara mereka hanya akan tinggal berdua, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Kyuhyun mendesah keras-keras, ia baru ingat, bahwa siwon memang selalu berlebihan. Kyuhyun mengeliat, ah.. sepertinya ia sangat lelah, terbukti dengan matanya yang mulai berat.


	2. Chapter 2

Jadi pertama-tama, ikha mau minta maaf dulu soal keabsurd-an cerita yang kemarin. ini pertama kalinya ikha nulis disitus ini, jadi kha bener-bener ngak tau kalau beberapa tanda baca ngak bisa disini. ikha baru sadar setelah ikha publish, dan parahnya lagi waktu kha mau perbaiki malah ngak bisa _load._

dan yang kedua ikha minta maaf karna lelet banget nge-_update_ cerita ini, sebenarnya pengen update waktu ultahnya kyuhyun, tapi kali ini terhalang dengan sisa kuota pemirsah. :D

udah ah, kalian pasti juga bosen kan dengar cuap-cuapan ikha jadi langsung aja deh

.

.

.

Titlle :Haru haru (day by bay)

Genre : Friendship, brotherhip, dan family

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kyu's oemma, kyu's Appa, etc. (bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu –mungkin-)

Summary : ngak bisa buat summary, jadi baca aja langsung.

p.s : sangat menerima kritik, dan saran. TAPI DILARANG NGEBASH. Kalau ngak suka, tinggal klik tombol 'Back'

.

.

.

.

.

**15 tahun lalu**

_Bocah kecil itu memasukkan potongan terakhir brownies lembut buatan eommanya kedalam mulutnya, meninggalkan beberapa serpihan kue disekitar pipinya. Dengan mulut yang terlihat penuh ia berlari menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang berkutat dengan pulpen dan beberapa buku dihadapannya._

_"Hyuunngg-" bocah itu menumpukan sebagian badannya pada meja ruang tv yang secara mendadak dialih fungsikan hyungnya sebagai meja belajar._

_"hyung sedang belajar kyu" Jung soo –orang yang dipanggil hyung- menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bukan karna merasa gatal hanya gerakan statis yang timbul karna rumus-rumus rumit pada buku dihadapannya dan membuatnya sakit kepala._

_Sementara disisi lain, bocah yang dipanggil kyu, masih setia menumpukkan badannya dimeja. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi memang, hanya terus diam menunggui hyungnya. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko dengan terus merengek disisi hyungnya sehingga hyungnya akan memarahinya. Toh, dengan dia diam seperti ini disisi hyungnya, hyungnya akan menoleh dan detik selanjutnya akan luluh untuk meninggalkan semua tugasnya dan memilih bermain dengannya, itu sudah biasa terjadi._

_Dan, CHA! Benar saja, tidak berselang lama. Jung soo mengalihkan pandangannya kesisi kanannya, mendapati adiknya dengan bibir yang dipoutkan, dikombinasikan pipi bakpaunya yang terkontaminasi dengan serpihan brownies yang tadi dimakannya, dan mata bulatnya yang lebar memandang Jung Soo penuh harap. Belum lagi kulit putih yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dan rambut hitam pekat yang memperlengkap tampilannya seperti boneka hidup. Aigoo.. siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan bocah imut seperti itu_

_Jung Soo berdecak sebal. Sebal karna sang adik yang begitu imut dan terus mengusiknya. Sebal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk bermain dengan adiknya padahal tugas sekolah yang cukup rumit belum ia selesaikan._

_"Aiisshh.. Kyunie jinja" dia menutup buku-buku dihadapanya, menyatukannya hinggan menjadi satu tumpukan dan membawanya ke disisi lain, sang adik justru tersenyum puas karnanya._

_Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jung soo menyimpan bukunya, karna 3 menit kemudian dia telah kembali dan dengan cekatan menarik tangan adiknya dengan lembut "kajja!". Sementara yang ditarik hanya diam menuruti sang hyung_

_._

_"hyung.. kenapa belum dapat juga" Kyuhyun dari tadi menggerutu panjang pendek tiada henti. Ini sudah nyaris 40 menit mereka duduk di pondok kecil ditengah danau buatan dibelakang rumah mereka. Dan 15 menit lagi eomma dan appanya akan pulang. Jika eomma sudah pulang berarti mereka harus dengan segera angkat kaki dari pondok itu atau eommanya akan dengan senang hati membuat kuping kedua bocah itu panas dengan ceramah panjangnya. _

_"SSttttt... Kyunie, diamlah! Jika ka terus menggerutu ikannya akan kabur" Setelah membatalkan kencannya dengan rumus-rumus rumit fisika, Jung Soo mengajak adiknya untuk memancing didanau belakang rumah. Namun setelah menghabiskan 40 menitnya untuk menunggu ikan, ia justru belum mendapat satu ikanpun. Padahal biasanya jika appanya yang memancing, hanya butuh sekitar 15 sampai 20 menit untuk mendapat satu ekor ikan. Ia terus merutuki adiknya, ia fikir ini pasti karna kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti mengoceh sehingga ikan kabur dan ia tidak bisa mendapatkan 1 ekor ikanpun. Padahal pada kenyataanya, ia tidak meletakkan sebuah umpan pada kail pancingnya, sehingga tidak satu ikanpun yang berminat untuk menghampiri kail itu._

_"Soongie, Kyunie..." GLEK! Dengan susah payah kedua bocah itu menelan air ludahnya. Tidak berani membalikkan badannya melihat kesumber suara. Mereka saling berppandangan satu sama lain dengan ujung mata mereka, Sorot takut terpancar jelas disana. Mata mereka seolah berkata matilah-kita-sekarang. _

_Dengan perlahan mereka membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kesumber suara. Seorang wanita berusia dipertengahan 30 puluhan berdiri dihadapan mereka. Memandang mereka dengan pandangan khawatir. Desahan nafas lega perlahan keluar dari mulutnya mendapati kedua buah hatinya baik-baik saja dihadapanya._

_"Kenapa bermain disini, kan eomma sudah bilang jangan bermain disini. Kalau kalian jatuh bagaimana-" dan dimulailah ceramahan dari sang eomma._

_ ._

_._

-Kyuhyun POV-

Mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilku di meja, aku memutar otak untuk memahami apa yang sedang kubaca. Terbiasa membaca dengan huruf alphabet mebuat aku sulit membaca hangul dengan kapasitas yang banyak. Tidak terlalu banyak memang, hanya 5 lembar kertas, namun tetap saja membuatku sedikit kesulitan. Kuputar pergelangan tangan kiriku untuk mengecek waktu dan mendapati jam digitalku menunjukkan 13.30 KST. Ah, sudah lewat 30 menit waktu makan siang, dan aku masih belum memasukkan apapun kedalam perutku.

Kutarik jacket hitam kesayanganku yang tersampir dibadan sofa, memakainya dengan asal. Kulangkahkan kaki panjangku, membawa tubuhku keluar mencari kedai terdekat yang menjual makanan siap saji yang bisa mengganjal cacing di perutku.

Ah, aku harus belanja setelah menyumpal perutku ini. aku harus membeli beberapa makanan instan untuk persediaan di _penthouse. _Setidaknya aku tidak harus selalu keluar tiap kali ingin makan.

Begitu aku keluar dari _loby _bangunan bertingkat 25 itu, aku mendapati kedai makanan korea yang tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat cukup ramai.

Ketika aku masuk kedalam kedai, aku mendapati seluruh meja telah terisi penuh. Menoleh kekanan, aku mendapati beberapa meja panjang yang teerdapat kursi panjang di kedua sisinya. Sebagian besar dari meja itu telah terisi, hanya menyisakan sebagian kecil di sisi-sisi meja.

Jika aku makan disitu, itu artinya aku diharuskan makan bersama satu meja dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Menggelengkan kepala, kupikir itu bukan usul yang baik. aku tidak biasa melakukannya.

Aku baru akan memutar balik tubuhku, ketika cacing-cacing didalam perutku tidak mengajukan protes, Aku berdecak kesal karnanya. Mereka memang bukan peliharaan yang manis dan penurut. Brfikir sejenak, Baiklah, tak ada salahnya sekali dalam seumur hidupmu makan satu meja dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal, ya.. walaupun kufikir aku tidak akan bisa menikmati makanannya dengan baik, tapi tak apalah setidaknya yang paling penting aku bisa menyumpal cacing-cacing diperutku terlebih dahulu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke meja panjang yang ada disudut ruangan, menjatuhkan pilihanku pada sudut yang cukup jauh dari orang-orang, tidak cukup jauh dalam pandangan mata mungkin, tapi kufikir cukup jauh untuk memberikanku ruang untuk makan dengan tenang.

.

.

Aku menggerutu dalam hati ketika seseorang duduk dihadapanku. Aiissshh.. apa orang ini tidak terganggu makan dihadapan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, bagaimana mungkin dia duduk dihadapanku. Kami sama-sama menunggu pesanan ketika

" Anyeonghaseo. Donghae Imnida." Aku tidak tau sejak kapan yang jelas ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku sudah mendapati tangannya terulur dihadapanku. Cih.. bocah ini, hyperaktif sekali.

Aku membalas uluran tangannya dengan jabatan singkat. "kyu.." Ani, aku tidak mungkin menggunakan nama itu. Aku belum mengurus pergantian identitasku. "marcus" tegasku

"Ah, kau korea keturunan ya ? wajahmu seperti penduduk lokal. Tapi namamu asing" Bocah ini, benar-benar seperti bocah kecil ketika rasa ingin tahunya membuncah. Dia tak berhenti-henti bertanya ini itu.

"aku asli korea. Tapi aku besar diluar negri" Dan kenapa pula aku bisa seperti ini. Menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Aku bahkan selalu mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan appa-ku. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku justru menjawab semua orang yang baru kuketahui namanya 2 menit lalu.

"ah..." dia mengangguk mengerti. Dia baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi, ketika pesanan kami diantar oleh seorang ajhuma sehingga ia meredam suaranya.

.

.

"Yeoboseo, ne hyung" dia meletak benda pipih 4 persegi itu ditelinga kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya kembali disibukkan menyumpit jjajangmyeon didalam mangkuknya.

"Aku dikedai jjajangmyeon Goong ajhuma" aku mendengar suaranya dalam diam, suara itu kentara dengan nada hangat yang sangat manja.

"yak hyung! Aku sudah besar. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku untuk pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku masih tau jalan pulang. Tak perlu datang kemari!" CHA! Tebakanku benarkan, dia pasti anak manja.

"Yak hyung.. yak.. yak.. YAIIISSHH.." dia mengeram kesal, meletakkan _smartphone_nya dengan kasar diatas meja.

.

.

Menjalin jemariku menjadi satu, aku menumpukan sikuku pada pinggir kursi. Mataku memejam dan pikiranku melayang pada suasana di kedai jjajangmyun kemarin. Menerawang ingatan masa lalu, aku masih menyimpan jelas ingatan masa lalu bersamanya. Mengukurnya dalam imajinasku, wajah itu masih sama, senyum itu masih sama, hanya bidang tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih berbeda.

Usapan dikepala, pelukan hangat, dan rangkulannya, Aku melihatnya melakukan itu kemarin. Tersenyum miris saat aku menyadari bahwa itu semua bukan dilakukan untukku. Aku tau, aku pasti kecewa saat dia melakukan itu pada orang lain. Hanya saja aku tak tau bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini. aku merutuki keputusanku mengikuti semua yang ada diotakku untuk kembali kesini, hingga tak mengukur konsekuensi yang diterima hatiku.

Mengusap rambutku kasar, saat merasa aku benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan kejadian kemarin dari otakku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus keluar dan mencari udara segar saat ini

.

.

Aku tak benar-benar tau kemana aku pergi. Yang aku tau, aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku yang melangkah sesukanya. Menaiki sebuah bus, aku bahkan tak melihat tujuan bus yang membawaku. Tidak takut tersasar? Hah! Bukankah jika aku tersasar aku hanya perlu memanggil taksi dan menyebut nama apartementku, dan supir taksi pasti akan mengantarku. Ya, kufikir awalnya sesederhana itu. Namun ketika turun dari bus dan berjalan menyusuri pinggiran trotoar-terotoar aku nyaris tak bisa bernafas ketika melihat kekiri dan kanan. Aku telah berada disini, didepan rumah lamaku. Cih, kakiku benar-benar menghianatiku, bagaimana mungkin ia membawaku kemari.

Ingin segera berbalik dan memanggil taksi yang bisa mengantarku langsung pulang. Namun lagi-lagi anggota tubuhku menghianati tuannya. Segalanya terasa berat untukku gerakkan, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandangi rumahku yang terlihat tidak berbeda dari luar, walau sudah 15 tahun aku tinggalkan.

Terus memandangi, hingga satu persatu kenangan masa lalu menguak difikiranku. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata, aku merasa seperti benar-benar kembali ke 15 tahun yang lalu. Memiliki eomma penyayang yang suka mengoceh, appa yang pekerja keras namun tetap memiliki waktu untuk keluarga, dan hyung yang selalu melindungiku, kehidupan yang sempurna eoh? Tersenyum kecut ketika sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang.

Ku hembuskan nafas dengan kuat sehingga terdengar suara desahan. Kukuatkan tekadku untuk melangkahkan kaki. Namun belum benar-benar aku melangkahkan kaki, pintu gerbang rumah terbuka, menampilkan sosoknya.

.

.

.

**Tebeseh **

Mau cuap-cuap lagi bolehkan ? boleh dinext aja kok buat yang ngk mau baca ^^  
>jadi di <em>chap<em> kemarin banyak yang tanyak kenapa ngak ada **TBC**-nya? Karna setelah saya bawa kedokter, dokter pun tidak mendiagnosa adanya penderita TBC. kkkkk.. ikha bercanda, jadi sebenarnya chapter kemarin itu cuma buat ngeliat tentang peminat cerita itu. dan berhubung masih ada aja yang ngeriview cerita absurd kayak gitu, ya jadi ikha dengan senang hati melanjutkannya.

makasih buat reviewnya :

**Shin Ririn1013, ShinJoo24, chocosnow, Wonhaesung Love, septianurmalit1, MinGyuTae00, chairu, cuttiekyu, Retnoelf, Bella Rainbow, Kuroi Ilna, ningKyu, , kyuli 99, dewidossantosleite, ekha sparku, kyuhyunssi, awaelfkyu13, sparkyubum, 2, desviana 407, mifta cinya **

sebagain pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian udah kejawab di chapterr inikan ? yang sebagiannya lagi mungkin dibeberapa Chapter kedepan. kkkk..

akhir kata saya ucapkan, jangan bosen-bosen buat ngeriview cerita ikha ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Titlle :Haru haru (day by bay)

Genre : Friendship, brotherhip, dan family

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kyu's oemma, kyu's Appa, etc. (bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu –mungkin-)

Summary : ngak bisa buat summary, jadi baca aja langsung.

p.s : kalau kalian jumpai tulisan dengan format italic(miring) berarti itu artinya flashback. kalau Flashbacknya ngak ada tulisan 15 tahun yang lalu, itu artinya FLashback dalam waktu dekat ya

sangat menerima kritik, dan saran. TAPI DILARANG NGEBASH. Kalau ngak suka, tinggal klik tombol 'Back'

.

.

.

.

.

Ku hembuskan nafas dengan kuat sehingga terdengar suara desahan. Kukuatkan tekadku untuk melangkahkan kaki. Namun belum benar-benar aku melangkahkan kaki, pintu gerbang rumah terbuka, menampilkan sosoknya.

"eoh?" dia menatapku dengan pandangan terkejutnya dan kubalas dengan tatapan yang tak jauh berbeda. Menatap langsung ke manik matanya benar-benar mebuat seluruh tubuhku kaku. Menggigit bibir bawahku, aku mencoba menetralkan detak jantungku yang begitu cepat.

"Nugu?" satu kata yang akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya justru membuatku membeku, memutar otakku aku mempertanyakannya pada diriku. _Siapa aku? Siapa aku baginya? Apa aku bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, adiknya?_

"permisi?" dia kembali bersuara ketika tak kunjung mendapat jawabanku.

"ah.. naega.. eumm..". "MARCUS!" Suara itu mengintrupsi ketika aku tak kunjung menyuarakan namaku. Itu suara Donghae, bocah yang kutemui dikedai jjajangmyeon kemarin. Kuhembuskan nafas dengan irama beraturan untuk menetralkan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak liar. Kenapa Donghae bisa ada disini? Otakku terus berputar mencari kepastian tak berujung yang membuatku tak berani berspekulasi.

"Ah! Ternyata dia temanmu, _saeng_! Ajak dia masuk kenalkan pada _appa_ dan _eomma_" menncengkram erat pinggiran _hoodi_e-ku tanpa sadar, aku merasa benar-benar muak. Kufikir ini belum genap 4 hari aku kembali, tapi mengapa aku sudah dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini.

Aku nyaris berfikir untuk melayangkan kepalan tinjuku pada tembok pagar disebelahku ketika Dia tersenyum dengan tulus menampilkan dimple disudut-sudut bibirnya. Hingga dengan terpaksa Kubalas dengan Tersenyum se_natural_ mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

-AUTHOR POV-

"Ne hyung" Donghae maju beberapa langkah, menggeser hyungnya kesamping sehingga ia yang berada dihadapan kyuhyun "Kau tinggal didaerah sini ?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat Donghae, dan Donghae hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"tidak, aku tadi kesasar" Kyuhyun mengedikkan kedua pundaknya ringan, sebagai ekspresi tidak tahu-nya. Kyuhyun menatap hyung Donghae yang perlahan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"kesasar?" Dongha menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya dan alis yang sedikit dinaikkan. "ini bukan kesasar, ini takdir Marcus. Ini memang takdir Tuhan agar kau bisa bertemu denganku lagi dan kau mengetahui rumahku" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, 'Takdir eoh? Ya, ini mungkin memang takdir, membuatku bertemu denganmu sebagai adik baru dari hyungku. Takdir yang begitu mempermainkanku' batin kyuhyun mengejek.

"Mungkin saja" kyuhyun acuh-tak acuh. Mengyengkap lengan jacketnya, kyuhyun melirik arlojinya 21.15 KST. "aku harus pulang, ini sudah malam" DATAR, ekspresi yang tak pernah berubah diwajah kyuhyun

"Mana bisa begitu, kau sudah sampai sini. Masuklah dulu, akan kukenal dengan keluargaku" Donghae menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menyeretnya masuk. Kyuhyun yang terkejut karna tangannya yang ditarik Donghae tak melakukan apapun.

.

.

_15 tahun lalu_

_"Appa, kyunie suka yang ini" Kyuhyun menjauhkan matanya dari teropong bintang, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dari pangkuan Yonghwa, memberikan ruang pada Young hwan menggunakan teropong untuk melihat bintang yang ditunjuknya, namun Yonghwa justru menyuruh Jung soo menggunakan teropong untuk melihat bintang yang ditunjuk kyuhyun._

_Jung soo mengambil alih teropongnya dan mulai meneliti. Menarik kembali tubuhnya ia kemudian berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka suara "Ini bintang sirius, bintang yang paling terang di rasi Canis Major. Tapi selain rasi Canis Major, sirius juga anggota dari berbagai rasi lain"_

_Cho Young hwan menyimak tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jung Soo sambil mengamati bintang itu dengan teropong. Yonghwa tersenyum bangga sambil mengelus kepala anak sulungnya "kau semakin pintar saja Jung Soo-ah"_

_Kim Hana tersenyum melihat tiga laki-laki pengisi hatinya yang terlihat begitu sibuk membahas bintang-bintang. Suaminya memang penggila astronomi, sehingga anak-anaknya juga mengikuti kegemaran appa-nya. Dia sendiri tengah sibuk memindah-mindahkan pot-pot bunga kesayangannya agar tersusun dengan rapi._

_Ini memang adalah kegiatan rutin keluarganya tiap minggu, sesibuk apapun keluarganya mereka akan tetap meluangkan waktu satu malam hanya untuk berkumpul bersama, duduk di taman bunga miliknya sementara tiga lelaki-nya sibuk membahas bintang, ia asyik dengan bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Ah! Seandainya saja dia memiliki anak perempuan, mungkin akan ada yang menuruni dan menemani hobynya._

_Tapi bagaimanapun ia sangat bersyukur dengan yang telah dilimpahkan Tuhan kepadanya, keluarga kecil yang bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup. Diam-diam ia memejamkan matanya dan berdo'a dalam hati. 'Tuhan, jaga dan utuhkanlah keluarga kami. Biarlah keluarga kecil kami tetap terjaga keharmonisannya. Biarkanlah aku menjadi saksi bagaimana bayi-bayi kecilku dulu berkembang menjadi pemuda yang mengaggumkan"_

_Kim Hana kembali membuka matanya dan kemudian berjalan mendekat menghampiri ketiga lelakinya. _

_"Bintang sirius adalah bintang yang tetap bersinar terang meskipun cuaca sedang buruk" Hana tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir putra bungsunya. Akhir-akhir ini putra bungsunya sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca, mempelajari dan menela'ah tentang astronomi. Dan lihatlah, sekarang putra sulungnya sudah dapat menghapal berbagai jenis bintang._

_"Kyunie suka bintang sirius" Senyuman Hana semakin melebar kala mendengar celotehan putra bungsunya_

_"tapi sirius tidak bertahan lama. Karna ia harus mengeluarkan energi yang besar untuk menghasilkan cahaya sehingga ia tidak bisa bertahan lama" Jung Soo memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Hanna duduk disisi kiri Jung Soo, sisi yang bersebrangan dari suami dan anak bungsunya._

_Kyuhyun mepoutkan bibirnya, memajukannya hingan 2 cm. Bibir yang dipautkan dipadu dengan pipi chubinya dan mata bulatnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya geram dan ingin mencubit pipinya. "tapi kyunie tetap suka bintang sirius. Karna dia yang paling terang dan indah jika dilihat dari bumi"_

_Young hwan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, membuat kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Jung Soo kembali mengambil alih teropongnya, menggerakkannya beberapa kali kekiri dan kanan hingga akhirnya berhenti._

_"CHA! Ini, Hyung suka bintang ini" Jung Soo menjauhkan dirinya dari teropong yang kemudian diambil alih oleh kyuhyun_

_"tidak indah. Tidak seterang sirius" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengekspresikan ketidak sukaannya pada bintang yang dipilih Jung Soo._

_"itu bintang Capella, memang tidak seterang sirius, tapi dia mempunyai umur yang panjang"_

_"kenapa kalian terus membahas bintang. Tidak ada yang menemani eomma membahas bunga" Kim Hana merajuk, rajukan pura-pura agar pembicaraan tentang benda astronomi yang tidak dimengertinya bisa berakhir. Ketiga lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya terkekeh kecil, membuat Hana semakin mengeram kesal._

_"eomma, bunga itu kan untuk yeoja. Mana ada namja yang mengurus bunga" ujar Kyuhyun dengan polosnya._

_Hana menggeleng tak setuju "kyunie, tidak ada salahnya namja juga mengurus bunga. Toh, namja sering memberi yeoja bunga, jika lebih memahami bunga namja bisa dengan cermat memilih bunga yang diberikan untuk yeojanya"_

_Melirik dengan sinisme ke arah suaminya, seolah mengejek tentang tragedi beberapa tahun lalu, dimana suaminya memberinya Calla lilly saat ulang tahun pernikahan. Suaminya bilang ia memilih itu karna bunganya indah, padahal dibalik keindahannya bunga itu menyimpan racun._

_Young hwan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, melihat tatapan sinis istrinya membuatnya jadi salah tingkah. Menyamankan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pangkuannya, Young hwan menoleh kesisi istrinya._

_"Yeobo, kyuhyun memang benar bunga itu untuk yeoja bukan namja. Apa kita perlu membuat satu lagi agar ada yang menemanimu dengan hobbymu" Young hwan menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya untuk menggoda._

_PLAK!_

_"Dasar Mesum!" Hana mengeram kesal dengan ucapan suaminya. Kesal ? hey! Ini bukan kesal dalam arti sesungguhnya, jujur saja ia tersipu malu dengan ucapan suaminya, kekesalannya hanya dalih untuk mengalihkan dari rasa malunya._

_"eomma, Jung Soo suka yang ini" Hana dan Young hwan tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan, yang mereka tau ketika mereka sadar dari dunia mereka, anak-anak mereka telah berdiri didekat pot-pot bunga hana._

_"Soongie suka bunga ini, wae?" Hana menghampiri anak-anaknya di ikuti Yonghwa dibelakangnya._

_"Selain karna warnanya putih, bungan ini memang cantik eomma" Hana menggeleng pelan, sebegitu sukakah anak sulungnya ini pada warna putih? Hingga ketika memilih bungapun ia memilih yang berwarna putih._

_"Ini namanya bunga Lily of Valey. Bunga ini memang paling indah diantara jenisnya. Bunga ini melambangkan kebahagian, sehingga sering menjadi bunga yang paling diminati untuk dekorasi acara pernikahan"_

_"aku memang hebat dalam memilih" Jung Soo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan sombongnya, membuat Yonghwa ttidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya._

_"eomma, kyunie suka yang ini" Sementara 3 orang itu sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka, magnae keluarga cho itu justru sudah berada di sudut lain perkarangan. Ketiganya dengan cekatan menggerakkan kaki mereka mendekati kyuhyun._

_"Ah, itu bunga Blue bells. Bunga itu memang cantik, tapi dia hanya hidup pada musim tertentu" Hana menarik satu dari banyaknya bunga ditangkai blue bells. Kyuhyun menatapnya menuntut penjelasan lebih._

_"bunga ini warna ungu eomma, kenapa namanya Blue Bells ?Wae?"_

_"Molla" Hana mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ditariknya tangan kanan kyuhyun, diselipkannya bunga itu pada telapak tangan kecil itu._

_"yak, kenapa kau sangat buruk dalam memilih?" Jung Soo menepukkan kedua tangannya pada pipi chuby kyuhyun yang mengembung, sehingga menimbulkan desisan suara dari udara yang terpaksa keluar._

.

.

Melihat keluarganya tengah berkumpul di taman bunga, Donghae membawa kyuhyun kesana. Kyuhyun nyaris akan mengunci pergerakan Donghae dengan kemampuan bela diri yang pernah ia pelajari dan nyaris ingin melarikan diri ketika ia sadar bahwa itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Eomma, Appa kenalkan ini Marcus, temanku" Donghae menarik Kyuhyun lebih dekat agar tak menciptakan jarak yang berarti. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

Kyuhyun menatap 2 orang dihadapannya dalam diam, dikerjapkannya kelopak matanya dengan lambat melihat keharmonisan mereka. Donghwa dan Hana –Appa dan eomma donghae- menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun untuk beberapa lama.

"dia memiliki mata yang sama denganmu _yeobo_" Donghwa melirik Hana pias, dan kemudian kembali memandang Kyuhyun. Mendengar ucapan Donghwa, semua dengan reflek menatap mata kyuhyun, membuat jantungnya menghentak keras dan darahnya berdesir ke bawah dengan deras.  
><em>'ugh! Situasi sial macam apalagi ini?' <em>batin Kyuhyun

"_Eomma_ fikir temanmu hanya Eunhyuk sayang, tapi sekarang kau sudah membuktikan bahwa temanmu bukan hanya Eunhyuk" Hanna mencoba mengalihkan topik. Menatap mata Marcus membuat darahnya berdesir, mengingatkannya pada sosok anak bungsunya yang telah 15 tahun tak pernah dilihatnya.

"YAK! E_omma_!" Hana, Donghwa, dan Jung Soo tertawa melihat Donghae mengeram kesal, sementara Kyuhyun? Kalian tau kan bahwa ia tak bisa jauh-jauh dari ekspresi Datar nan kaku andalannya.

"Marcus, kenalkan _uri appa_" Donghae tersenyum begitu polos, membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"dan ini uri eomma" Kyuhyun tersenyum _pias 'uri eomma? Uri eomma? Hah! Dia itu eommaku bukan eommamu' _batin kyuhyun. Donghae tidak begitu menyadari peubahan wajah Kyuhyun. Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun kearah Jung Soo.

"Dan ini uri hyung, Leeteuk" Donghae menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hinga duduk disisinya yang bersisian dengan Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk?" Kyuhyun bergumam tertahan. Leeteuk ? hei dia dengan jelas menginat itu hyungnya Cho Jung Soo, bagaimana bisa itu menjadi Leeteuk ?

"ne, Lee Donghwa, Lee teuk, and Lee Donghae, Lee family" Donghae tersenyum dengan puas dengan ucapannya, sementara Leeteuk yang duduk disebelahnya justru tersenyum dengan kaku dan Kyuhyun berdesah dengan kuat. Jadi hyungnya rela mengganti marga Cho-nya dengan marga Lee? Itu berarti hyungnya sudah sepenuhnya melepaskannya bukan ? bukankah dengan pergantian marga itu, hyungnya menegaskan bahwa lebih memilih adik Lee-nya dari pada adik Cho-nya.

.

.

"HYUNG!" Donghae berteriak dengan keras, menarik perhatian kyuhyun dari fikirannya. Donghae melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, menarik perhatian orang disudut lain halaman rumahnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae, menajamkan pandangan matanya ketika seorang berwajah imut masuk kedalam retinanya.

Orang itu berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri tempat Donghae berada. Sangat cepat hingga Kyuhyun nyaris tak dapat bergerak. Orang itu berhenti dihadapan Kyuhyun, mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan teliti, hingga Kyuhyun dibuatnya salah tingkah "EH! Dia yang kemarin kita temui di kedai jjajangmyeon goong ajhuma kan ?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBESEHHH**

Choding & Shofie Kim : Wellcome chingu^^ gomawo udah mau baca, keep review ya

: iya, donghae jadi adiknya Jung Soo. Keep review ya ^^

ekha sparkyu : gomawo udah baca^^ keep review ya

ningKyu : gomawo^^ pertanyaannya bakal terjawab seiring waktu. Kkkk

Shin Ririn1013 : Chingu udah baca chap 1, kan udah di bilang Kyuhyun pindah ikut appanya, sementar rumahnya yang dulu ditinggali eomma dan hyungnya, keep review yak

Sparkyubum : knp ya kyu ngak bilang langsung aja ? kalau kyu bilang langsung cerita ini udah end dong kkk.. keep review chingu

dewidossantosleite : selamat penasaran. Kkk ^^

NhaesparKYU : Loh, kan dari flashback 15 tahun tyang lalu emang udah dibilang kalau Jung Soo emang hyungnya Kyuhyun Chingu kkkk

Kuroi Ilna : Kan biar lebih mendramatisir gitu chingu. Kkkk

dini. : Gomawo udah mau baca^^

: Gomawo chingu^^ ikha juga berharap, semoga ngak ngaret lagi nge-update ini cerita kkk

Bella Rainbow : kkkk.. babymbul emang pas banget tampangnya buat disiksa di epep chingu kkkkk... makasih sarannya Chingu, mulai sekarang bakal hati-hati banget gunain sudut pandang orang pertama.. keep review ya ching ^^

kyuhyunssi : pengennya juga update asap chingu, tapi tetap aja meler gini updatenya.

septianurmalit1 : kkk.. mian chingu.. wah cuap-cuapnya sangat diterima chingu. Karna kebiasaan baca ff per-scenenya dipisahi dengan titik jadi akunya kebawa gitu.. chap ini udah terlanjur diketik dengan kayak gitu juga, agak ribet kalau di edit lagi. Mungkin mulai chap selanjutnya aja aku coba pisahi scenenya dengan paragraf. Ngak papa ya ^^ gomawo sarannya

Desviana407 : Hayooo... kira-kira siapa ya, yang nelpon donghae ? kkkk

Awaelfkyu13 : kkkkk.. kalo kyuhyun kasih tau di balik kekorea, terus aku harus buat konfliknya dimana chingu..? ah, tenang aja, urusan siksa menyiksa batin babymbul serahkan padaku, aku paling senang tu kkkk

mifta ciny : makasih reviewnya chingu

Shin Ririn1013 : entar diusahai lebih panjang chingu, tapi yang pasti. Kalau lebih panjang, updatenya lebih ngaret.. kkkk gomawo reviewnya ^^

buat yang udah review, tapi namanya ngak ada diats mianhae, mungkin ada kekhilafan.. tapi ikha berterima kasih sebanya-banyaknya buat yang udah review gomawa^^  
>plis, review yang banyak ya.. semakin banyak yang review, janji deh bakal makin cepat updatenya. gomawo^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Titlle :Haru haru (day by bay)

Genre : Friendship, brotherhip, dan family

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kyu's oemma, kyu's Appa, etc. (bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu –mungkin-)

Summary : ngak bisa buat summary, jadi baca aja langsung.

p.s : kalau kalian jumpai tulisan dengan format italic(miring) berarti itu artinya flashback. kalau Flashbacknya ngak ada tulisan 15 tahun yang lalu, itu artinya FLashback dalam waktu dekat ya

sangat menerima kritik, dan saran. TAPI DILARANG NGEBASH. Kalau ngak suka, tinggal klik tombol 'Back'

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yeoboseo, ne hyung" Donghae meletak benda pipih 4 persegi itu ditelinga kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya kembali disibukkan menyumpit jjajangmyeon didalam mangkuknya._

_"__Aku dikedai jjajangmyeon Goong ajhuma" Donghae membalas pertanyaan dari seberang_

_"__yak hyung! Aku sudah besar. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku untuk pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku masih tau jalan pulang. Tak perlu datang kemari!" _

_"__Yak hyung.. yak.. yak.. YAIIISSHH.." Donghae mengeram kesal, meletakkan smartphonenya dengan kasar diatas meja._

**_To : My angel (teukie)_**

**_Hyung, kau tidak perlu kemari, aku dikedai Goong Ahjuma bersama Sungmin Hyung. Jadi apa masih ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan?_**

_Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan gemas, menggerutu panjang pendek karna hyungnya dengan seenaknya mengakhiri panggilan telepon dengan sebelah pihak. Kebiasaan buruk hyungnya. Dan dia berani taruhan setelah ini dia pastikan akan menghubungi Sungmin hyung untuk memastikan kebenarannya.' Aku harus bertindak lebih dulu'-pikir Donghae_

**_To : Minie hyung_**

**_Hyung, bisa tolong aku ? kepalaku sakit sekali, aku dikedai Goong Ahjuma, teukie hyung tak bisa menjemputku. Dia sedang sibuk, aku tak mungkin mengganggunya_**

_Donghae tersenyum puas, dia yakin kali ini semuanya akan berjalan seperti yang diinginkan. Ya, setidaknya 1 kali saja ia ingin lepas dari pengawasan Leeteuk hyungnya. Ya, walaupun ia tetap harus berada dibawah pengawasan Sungmin._

_Donghae melepaskan sumpit dari tangannya, menjangkau handphone-nya yang menyala di sisi kanannya._

_"__Yob-" belum sempat Donghae mengucapkan salamnya, Sungmin sudah memotongnya dengan berbagai kalimat tanya dan kalimat perintah yang membuat Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya jengah._

_Donghae tak sempat memberi jawaban atau sekedar mengeluarkan suara ketika Sungmin telah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Kebiasaan yang paling dibenci Donghae dari kedua hyungnya. Selalu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak jika sudah khawatir tanppa mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dulu,_

_._

_._

_Donghae nyaris memuntahkan kembali jjajangmyeon yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ketika seseorang datang dan langsung memeluknya._

_"__Gwenchana saeng?" Sungmin memeluk Donghae daengan khawatir, hanya sekejap ketika akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dia menangkup pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, memastikan keadaan Donghae, mengecek suhu tubuh Donghae. Dan menit selanjutnya dia tersadar bahwa wajah Donghae terlihat baik-baik saja._

_"__Hyung, nan gwenchanayo" Donghae menarik kedua lengan Sungmin yang menangkup kedua pipinya. "aku hanya ingin makan jjajangmyeon dengan hyung. Jika aku tidak bilang aku sakit hyung pasti langsung datang" wajah Sungmin yang semula tampa khwatir langsung berubah 180 derajat setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae._

_"__Yak! Bocah nakal!" wajah Sungmin tampak begitu menyeramkan, wajah yang bocah kecil yang manis dengan aegyo yang selalu terpancar itu kini terlihat begitu menyeramkan, membuat siapa saja begidig ngeri melihat._

_"__Kau tau apa yang sudah kutinggalkan demi datang kemari?" Sungmin menghela nafas denan keras, sehingga deru nafasnya dengan jelas menghantam gendang-gendang telinga orang disekitarnya.. "Hyunggg" Suara itu terdengar begitu manja dan haus perhatian. Sungmin benar-benar kesal, namun endengar kesal, namun mendengar suara Donghae ia benar-bena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Donghae dengan gemas._

_"__YAK HYUNG! Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku"_

_"__Kau berani meninggikan suaramu, setelah apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ?" sungmin membalas dengan sengit, Donghae dibuatnya tak dapat berkutik. Melihat Donghae terdiam Sungmin tersenyum senang dan tangannya bergerak dengan semangat mengusap kepala Donghae, tanpa sadar seseorang dihadapannya memasang wajah yang tak bisa diartikan melihat perlakuan itu._

.

.

Sungmin berhenti dihadapan Kyuhyun, mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan teliti, hingga Kyuhyun dibuatnya salah tingkah "EH! Dia yang kemarin kita temui di kedai jjajangmyeon goong ajhuma kan?"

Donghae mengangguk memberikan jawabannya, sementar Sungmin terus memandang Kyuhyun dengan teliti, seolah mencari sesuatu. Kyuhyun bahkan dibuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"Sungmin imnida" Melihat Kyuhyun yang salah tingkah karna pandangannya, Sungmin berinisiatif untuk mengenalkan diri.

"eh?" Kyuhyun tertegun, dia merasa dé javu.

.

.

_Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya, lalu berjalan lebih mendekat ketika retinanya menangkap sosok mungil yang terlihat kebingungan berjalan dikoridor panti asuhan tempatnya menetap._

_"anyeong~~" Sungmin menghampiri bocah 4 tahun itu dengan senyum yang berkembang diwajahnya, menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Bocah itu terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sungmin, hingga ia beringsut beberapa langkah kebelakang, menjaga jarak dari sungmin._

_Sungmin tak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan caranya menegur bocah itu hingga terlihat tak nyaman. "hey.. jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat"_

_Ketika mata bocah itu mengerjap, Sungmin benar-benar dibuat takjub. Kedua matanya yang bulat, mirip mata rusa yang lucu, benar-benar mebuat Sungmin terpesona. Pipinya yang tembem dan bibirnya yang dipoutkan benar-benar membuat Sungmin benar-benar geram._

_"Sungmin hyung" Sungmin tak menyerah, ia menapaki kakinya beberapa langkah mendekat kearah kyuhyun. Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya, memberi tahu kyuhyun namanya, dengan embel-embel 'hyung' dibelakangnya, sadar dirinya lebih tua dari Kyuhyun_

_"Kyu-hyun" Sungmin mengeja tulisan yang ada mobil-mobilan yang dipegang Kyuhyun. "namamu kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, matanya tak lepas dari Sungmin._

_"kau baru dititipkan disini ya ?" Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak mengerti apa maksud Sungmin._

_"Keluargamu meninggal kenapa?" Sungmin mengiba, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih begitu kecil._

_"Meninggal?" Kyuhyun mengulang dengan ragu, "huwwwaaaa... hiks.. hiks... eomma, appa, hyung.." Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras dengan tangisan yang kencang._

_"hey.. hey..hey.. sabar ya,hyung juga dulu sepertimu. Tapi, sekarang semua baik-baik saja. Disini ada banyak anak-anak yang senasib dengan kita, ada juga Kim aajhuma yang lembut dan menyayangi kita. Disini juga banyak mainan. Jadi kau jangan nangis lagi ya" Sungmin kelimpungan, mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun_

_"Huwwaaaa... ani, kyunie tidak mau itu semua. Kyunie Cuma mau Appa, Umma, Hyung" Sungmin semakin dibuat bingung. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi._

_"Kyunie" Suara lembut itu menggema dikoridor sunyi itu.  
>"Hyung" kyuhyun membawa kaki kecilnya berlari menghambur kepelukan Jung Soo, membenamkan wajahnya yang setinggi perut Jung Soo, membuat baju Jung Soo basah karna air matanya. Sungmin berjalan mendekat.<em>

_"wae saeng?" Jung Soo menarik kyuhyun, mensejajarkan tinggi dengan Kyuhyun sehingga dapat melihat Kyuhyun lebih jelas._

_"Sungmin hyung bilang, keluarga kita meninggal" kyuhyun sesnggukan diakhir ucapannya. Jung Soo melirik Sungmin yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_"Ani, Eomma dan Appa ada diruang pengelola panti asuhan. Mereka baik-baik saja. Sungmin hyung hanya salah berbicara. Bukankah begitu Sungmin?"_

_"n-ne.." Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang asal berbicara pada Kyuhyun._

_"jinja?" Kyuhyun memandang Jung Soo,yang dibalas Jung Soo dengan anggukan yakin._

_._

_._

_"Hyung mian, aku kira Kyuhyun anak yang baru dtitipkan-" Sungmin, Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun sedang bermain ditaman panti asuhan setelah mengantar Kyuhyun memastikan kedua orang tuanya baik-baik saja diruang Pengelola, Kyuhyun mengajak mereka menemaninya bermain._

_"gwechana Sungmin-ah" Jung Soo tersenyum menenangkan._

_"sungmin hyung, lebih kencang" kyuhyun mengintrupsi ditengah percakapan karna sungmin yang mengayunnya pelan._

_._

_._

_Semenjak hari itu, Jung Soo dan Kyuhyun sering memaksa ikut, tiap kali Cho Young Hwan dan Kim Hana, pergi kepanti asuhan yang mereka bangun beberapa tahun lalu._

_Hingga akhirnya, Young hwan dan Hana yang melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan anaknya, terlebih Kyuhyun yang begitu manja pada Sungmin mengadopsi Sungmin._

_._

_._

"hey.. kau melamun?" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"eh ? mi-mian.." Kyuhyun tersadar setelah beberapa saat tertarik kedunia masa lalunya.

"Nugu?" Sungmin kembali bertanya

"kyu—ah, Marcus imnida" Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya mati-matian yang nyaris salah menyebutkan nama.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menarik napas panjang, sementara mata cokelat madunya menatap ke bawah. Angin bertiup perlahan, membawa jejak-jejak sisa musim dingin yang beku. Melirik keatas, ada awan kelabu yang berarak di atasnya, awan yang menyelubungi langit dengan warna yang muram. Mereka menyebut awan itu awan _cumulonimbus_. Awan pembawa badai yang basah dan ribut. Kyuhyun mendesah lagi, tak terhitung berapa kali dia telah mendesah setelah keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya, ah salah maksudku rumah Donghae.

'Mereka telah melupakanku, seharusnya aku memang tak pernah kembali'. Kalimat itu bergaung terus menerus dalam otak Kyuhyun, membuatnya bingung harus bersikap apa. Apakah bersikap senang? Atau bersikap sedih? Atau lega karena keluarganya telah menemukan kebahagiannya? Entahlah. Yang jelas ada sedikit perih menusuk hatinya ketika dia memikirkan dan melihat keluarganya tersenyum bahagia. Tidak, tidak, tidak, maksudku bukan dia tidak senang keluarganya bahagia, tapi dia ingin ikut andil dan ambil peran dalam keluarga bahagia itu.

.

.

Suara titik-titik hujan yang jatuh menimpa atap terdengar begitu riuh ketika Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke penthouse-nya. Memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun berjalan memasukinya dan menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur king-sizenya.

Kyuhyun melenguh ketika dia merasakan dadanya sesak, dan tangisnya hampir . Kyuhyun tidak boleh menangis, dia adalah orang yang kuat. Bahkan saat di Manchester dulu dia terkenal dengan keberanian dan bukanlah laki-laki cengeng mudah menangis.

Namun rupanya batin pria itu mengkhianati keinginan fisiknya. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir melewati pipinya dan terjun bebas ke bawah. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang menggenangi matanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya membukanya dengan perlahan. Suara berisik dari arah dapur membuat tidurnya terusik. Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya kelantai, menggunakan sandal rumahannya, dan dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi counter dapur, dipandanginya orang yang mengganggu tidurnya sedang sibuk berjalan dari dapur kemeja makan untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Kyuhyun memandanginya dalam diam, sambil sesekali tersenyum geli. Benar-benar diluar imajinasinya ketika Wajah tampan dengan tubuh tinggi yang berotot kekar itu begitu kontras dengan apron pink yang digunakannya.

"jangan hanya diam disana dan tersenyum seperti orang gila Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat Cuci wajah dan gosok gigimu" Sosok itu memandangnya sengit sambil terus berjalan dengan satu piring dimasing-masing tangannya.

"ne ajhumma" Kyuhyun menyahut dengan jailnya, yang dibalas sosok tersebut dengan pelototan mata kesal. Kyuhyun bergegas turun dan mengambil langkah seribu sebelum sosok itu menceramahinya dipagi buta.

Sementara disisi lain, sosok itu tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kyuhyun

.

Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang tertata dimeja makan dengan sengit "kau terlihat begitu sibuk tadi, kufikir kau memasakkanku sesuatu yang lebih pantas disebut makanan dari pada hanya menyediakanku omelete dan sandwich"

"Diam dan makan Kyuhyunie" Sosok itu memasukkan potongan besar sandwich kedalam mulutnya, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk memisahkan sayur di sandwichnya.

"jangan pisahkan sayurnya. Aku dengan lelah membuatnya agar kau memakannya, dan sekarang kau malah memisahkannya"

"Kufikir hanya membuat sebuah sandwich tak akan menghabiskan separuh dari tenagamu Choi Siwon. Dan lagi,aku tak pernah memintamu membuatkan sandwich. Ada baiknya jika kau membuatkanku bulgogi atau jjajangmyeon, aku akan degan senang hati memakannya" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah membalasnya dengan sengit. Sementara siwon mengeram mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

"Kufikir ini belum 1 minggu sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di korea" Kyuhyun memasukkan sandwich yang telah berhasil dipisahkannya dengan sayuran.

"Aku menyelesaikan segalanya dengan cepat untuk berjumpa denganmu. Dan aku mendapatkan tugas mengurus perusahaan _Daddy_ yang ada dikorea" Siwon tersenyum cukup lebar, hingga menampilkan kedua _dimple_ dipipinya.

"kufikir namanya bukan mendapatkan tugas ketika kau membujuk _daddy_ untuk menempatkanmu dikorea" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

Siwon menggapai koran disisinya, menggulungnya dengan cekatan kemudian dilayangkannya satu pukulan kesal dengan koran ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"YAISSSH! _You're a cocky bastard_!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah kesal siwon karna godaannya yang begitu dirindukannya. Untuk sesaat ia merasa benar-benar melupakan keadaan semalam.

"Hubungi _Mommy_, kau tak pernah menghubunginya semenjak dikorea. Dia memberondongiku pertanyaan setiap hari karnamu" Siwon menggeser kursi yang didudukinya, membawa dirinya untuk berdiri dia mulai membereskan piring-piring dimeja yang telah bersih dari makanan dan membawanya ke _kitchen sink_ yang tergabung dengan _kitchen cabinet._

"aku akan menelpon nanti" Kyuhyun melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 08.15 KST. "Di Manchester sudah pukul 5 sore. Mommy pasti sedang melakukan ritualnya" Kyuhyun membuka lemai es, mengambil satu botol air mineral dan menegaknya hingga menyisakan setengahnya.

Daddy dan Mommy adalah orang tua siwon, daddy adalah hyung dari appa Kyuhyun, yang berarti mereka adalah samchon dan imo Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun juga memanggil mereka dengan sebutan daddy, karna saat pertama kali pindah dari korea ke Manchester appa Kyuhyun yang tidak terbiasa menjadi single parent apalagi mengurus anak yang masih berusia 5 tahun menitipkannya pada orang tua Siwon.

Entah karna Kyuhyun yang kelewat imut atau karna orang tua siwon yang benar-benar merindukan sosok anak –lagi- yang tidak bisa didapatkan karna alasan kesehatan mommy siwon, Hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan keluarga Siwon berlangsung sangat alamiah, benar-benar seperti Kyuhyun adalah anak kandung mereka. Bahkan siwon kecil beberapa kali merajuk karna merasa Mommynya lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi tak urung ia juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perubahan identitasmu, _have you managed it_?" Siwon mengalihkan pandangan dari layar tv lcd-nya ke arah kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya

"_not yet_" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda kotak persegi itu.

"Seingatku, itu hal pertama yang ingin kau lakukan saat tiba di korea" Siwon mengernyit heran, sehingga beberapa lipatan timbul disekitar dahinya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu ringan sebagai jawabannya, fikiran dan matanya hanya terfokus pada serdadu-serdadu yang tengah berperang dilayar Psp yang dikendalikannya. Siwon benar-benar dibuat jengkel karnannya hingga ia menarik psp kyuhyun hingga beralih kegenggamannya.

"YAIISH" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan kesal

"aku berbicara denganmu Kyu"

"_Why should you care about it_? _I think It isn't something important, hyungie!_" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Siwon. Mengantisipasi Siwon dapat menebak sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya. Siwon cukup _sensitive_ tentang Kyuhyun, dia dapat mengerti Kyuhyun saat orang lain tak memahami itu.

Kyuhyun menarik psp digenggaman Siwon ketika Siwon lengah. Siwon tidak memperdulikannya dia terus menatap Kyuhyun, mencari sesuatu yang salah pada Kyuhyun "_Stop staring like you wanna bite me." _

Siwon lagi-lagi tak menanggapinya, matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan kyuhyun.

"YAK! HYUNGG!" Kyuhyun kesal juga, Siwon terus menerus menatapnya seolah dia adalah terdakwa yang akan diadili.

"Kyu _Something gone wrong_?" Siwon merendahkan suaranya, dia tahu terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun

"_i want back to Manchester, and reach my dream"_ jawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh

"YAK! Aku mati-matian menyelesaikan sebuah proyek dengan hasil yang mengagumkan hanya agar ditugaskan di Seoul untuk bisa menemanimu. Dan ketika aku disini kau justru ingin kembali kesana?" Siwon melotot kesal.

"aku sudah melarangmu untuk mengikutiku kemari CHOI SIWON" Kyuhyun memberi penekanan pada nama Siwon.

Siwon kembali menarik Psp kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. "sekali ini saja Kyu. Tolong dengarkan aku, temani aku disini hingga aku punya peluang untuk kembali ke Manchester" Siwon berucap dengan sangat rendah, matanya menatap sejuruh ke retina Kyuhyun, dengan pandangan memohon membuat Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa berkutik.

"1 Tahun, tidak lebih" Kyuhyun menarik Psp dari tangan siwon, mengangkat tubuhnya dari Sofa, dia berjalan mencapai kamarnya

"Kyu" Siwon menghentikan langkah ketiga Kyuhyun, memaksa Kyuhyun berbalik menlihatnya

"eum?"

_"are you pretending nothing happen_, Kyu?"

"Cish!" Kyuhyun berdecak sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Ini adalah gelas margarita kedelapan yang telah diteguk Kyuhyun, dan pemuda itu masih terus mengoceh dengan sepenuh emosi tentang keluarganya.

"Berikan aku satu gelas lagi!" ceracau Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang parau, kemudian matanya yang nyaris terpejam menatap galak pada bartender bertubuh bak binaragawan.

"Kau sudah cukup mabuk tuan" Bartender yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Shut that fuck up!" Kyuhyun berseru kasar, dan dari mata cokelat karamelnya, kelihatan sekali bahwa lelaki itu marah. "Shut that fuck up, you little brat!" Kyuhyun membuka dompetnya, menari beberapa lembar uang won, meletakkannya diatas meja bertender, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan Langkah yang serampangan, seperti orang mabuk pada umumnya yang kesadarannya telah hilang hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang di trotoar. Yang ditabrak langsung jatuh tersungkur ke mengernyit, menatap pria yang jatuh itu seolah pria yang jatuh itu adalah sosok manusia rendahan.

"Hei Bocah! Perhatikan jalanmu" teman orang yang ditabrak tampak marah dan menuding kyuhyun dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Yang ditabrak Justru terlihat kaget dan sontak bergegas berdiri. "Marcus-ah. Gwenchana" Donghae mengernyit ketika hidungnya menangkap bebauan alcohol yang tajam.

"kau mengenalnya Donghae?" Eunhyuk –teman Donghae- menatap Donghae bingung. Saat akhirnya Donghae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"dia temanku" bukannya menhilangkan tatapan bingung, tatapan Eunhyuk bahkan berubah menjadi kaget.

"ba-ba-bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan—" Eunhyuk terdiam ketika Donghae menarik Kyuhyun kesisinya. Tubuh Kyuhyun nyaris tersungkur jika tidak dipegang oleh Donghae.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan anak ini?" Eunhyuk membantu Donghae yang kesushan menahan Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya"

"kau tau dimana rumahnya?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae, bahwa ia belum mengetahuui rumah Kyuhyun,

Nada dering terdengar menyahut disaku celana Kyuhyun, Donghae bergegas menggapainya.

"Masiwon" Donghae membaca Id pemanggil dan segera mengangkatnya,

"yoboseo?" Donghae meletakkan benda 4 persegi itu ditelinga kirinya.

Siwon mengernyit mendengar suara asing diseberang sana. Menarik benda pipih dari telinganya, siwon membaca id orang yang ditelponnya. Alisnya bertatut menjadi satu ketika melihat nama Kyuhyun tertera disana. 'mengapa suaranya terdengar asing' batin siwon.

"Bisa aku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon to the point. Ia tidak sadar dia baru saja membuat kesalahan fatal dengan menyebut nama Kyuhyun

.

.

**Tebeseh**

Cepetkan ? Cepaetkan updatenya :D  
>Mau bilang Makasih udah nyempeti waktu untuk baca cerita absurd ini. ikha bakal lebih makasih lagi kalau kalian nyempeti buat ninggali jejak. ikha ngebet update cepet jadi buat Reviewnya aku balas ntar ya, ikha lagi banyak tugas ni dari kampus -'<p>

buat yang belum ngerti alur ceritanya, ikha minta maaf karna ketidak jelasan cerita jelasi dikit aja ya. _jadi orang tua kyuhyun itu udah_ _pisah. Kyuhyun ikut appanya dan Jung Soo ikut eommanya, terus eomma Jung Soo nikah lagi, sehingga Jung Soo punya adik yaitu Donghae. sama Donghae nama Jung Soo diubah menjadi Leeteuk. _lagi, iKha minta maaf ya. gomawo buat perhatiannya. ikha permisi dulu^^


End file.
